


喜欢

by Big_white_rabbits



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_white_rabbits/pseuds/Big_white_rabbits
Summary: 心脏像是被揪住了一样痛是在难过，难过是因为喜欢，喜欢的人不在身边。
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	喜欢

**Author's Note:**

> 小学生文笔不要嫌弃

王一博因为高考志愿的事和猪猪妹吵了一架。  
他想和猪猪妹在同一所大学，想在上课的时候看见猪猪妹睡得红扑扑的脸，想和猪猪妹逛遍学校周围的夜市小吃街，想要猪猪妹做他的专属篮球啦啦队，想和猪猪妹去图书馆自习，在自己揉弄她肚子上的嫩肉和流出水的肉穴时一点都不会拒绝，还会偷偷将内裤扯得更开一点。  
可是每当他问道猪猪妹想要报哪所学校时，她总是推脱说还没有想好，然后傻乎乎地转移话题：“王一博你饿不饿呀，我好想吃小面包哦。”问了几次之后王一博终于忍不住发了脾气，对着猪猪妹大喊：“真不知道你一天天都在想些什么！”  
猪猪妹顿时红了眼圈，“我我我…”了个半天，傻傻的什么都解释不出来。王一博看着她眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的往下落，既生气又心疼，扔下一句“懒得管你”气呼呼地离开了。

高考结束后的同学宴上，两个人的位置明明紧紧挨在一起却还是一句话都没有说，猪猪妹胳膊上的软肉时不时碰到王一博的手臂，滑腻细嫩的肉感让王一博忍不住蹭过去，却口是心非地小声嫌弃“离我远一点”。猪猪妹听到后难过极了，努力把肉肉收回来尽量不碰到王一博，王一博看到她整个都快贴到旁边的班长身上，气得要死，正要开口说话却被人打断。

班花走到王一博身边，害羞带怯地说自己有话要讲，原本热闹的包厢忽然安静下来，又爆发更吵闹的起哄声，整个包间只有三个人没有说话，羞怯地等待答复的班花，沉默着的王一博，和低着头快要将脸埋在桌子下面的猪猪妹。  
王一博看不清猪猪妹的反应，面无表情地对班花说：“我们出去讲。”  
两人走后的包厢依旧吵闹，大家热切地讨论这次班花到底能不能成功追到王一博，还把猪猪妹拉进来一起讨论。  
“听说班花喜欢王一博三年了耶”  
“可是王一博也没有对班花表达过好感啊”  
“你懂什么，这是欲擒故纵”  
猪猪妹听着大家热切的讨论，脑海中浮现了很多画面，比如上课睡觉朦朦胧胧中看见王一博关上了呼呼吹风的窗，比如王一博臭着脸扔给自己巧克力说自己不爱吃扔掉了太浪费，还有很多让人脸红心跳的场景，男孩子亲吻自己时微微颤抖的睫毛，在花穴搅动抠挖出蜜液的手指，可是王一博从来没有和她解释过这些行为的原因，她也不清楚这些究竟代表着什么，现在他要和别人在一起了吗？  
猪猪妹皱着小脸闷闷不乐，看上去要哭了的的样子，班长担心地询问她怎么了。猪猪妹摇了摇头，闷闷地问道“可以给我倒一点点酒吗”

王一博烦躁极了，他最怕麻烦，那个女的还抓着的自己不放，他根本就没听进去她说了什么，满脑子全都是猪猪妹哭红的小脸，他不要和猪猪妹冷战，只想快点把她抱在怀里，捏着她身上软软的肉和她解释清楚。  
“说完了吗？说完了我就回去了。”王一博打断班花剖析自己的心路历程，想要赶紧回去，转身却看见令他气极的一幕。  
猪猪妹好像是喝了酒，整个人软趴趴的靠在班长的怀里，丰满的乳肉被环在身上的胳膊挤压出形状，脸颊在班长的胸前胡乱的蹭，嚷嚷着自己好难受。  
王一博快步走上前去，将猪猪妹一把拽到自己的怀里，班长有些尴尬地笑了笑，转身离开了。  
怀中的猪猪妹紧紧贴在自己身上，用鼓鼓的胸脯软乎乎的蹭来蹭去，小声嘀咕着:“你怎么才回来了呀，我好想你”突然想起了什么似的，大滴大滴的眼泪流了下来，糯糯的问道“你是不是有女朋友了呀？”  
王一博没听清她在说什么，微微俯下身想仔细听，却发现猪猪妹已经闭上了眼睛，传来了轻轻地鼾声。他只好把猪猪妹带到附近的酒店开了个房间。  
王一博把猪猪妹抱进浴缸里，想给她洗洗身上的酒气，谁知喝醉了的猪猪妹又哭又闹，扑腾着把水溅在王一博的身上打湿了衣服。王一博难得好脾气得把洗干净的猪猪妹抱到床上，用被子裹得严严实实的，自己回到浴室洗澡。  
他用毛巾擦着头发走出了浴室，却看见猪猪妹光溜溜的趴在床上，圆润肥嫩的屁股正对着自己，隐隐约约露出双股之间红嫩的花穴。王一博咽了咽口水，忍不住想走近去揉一揉，却听见呜呜的哭声。王一博有些慌乱，他捧起猪猪妹埋在被子里的脸，擦擦了猪猪妹脸上的眼泪问道：“怎么了？因为什么哭？”  
猪猪妹哭的快背过气去，话都说不清楚：“因…因为，因为班，班长的话”  
王一博只觉得自己头疼的厉害，强忍住自己不发火问道：“他说什么了你哭成这个样子？”  
喝醉酒之后脑袋昏昏沉沉的，猪猪妹很努力的回忆着班长的话，一句一句的重复着：“班长说，心脏像是被揪住了一样痛是在难过，难过是因为喜欢，喜欢的人不在身边”  
听到“喜欢”两个字的王一博愣了愣，他忽然感觉自己的心也像是被人揪住，牢牢地握在手里，又像是撒上了一把跳跳糖，又疼又酸。和猪猪妹亲近的这段时间里，他亲过猪猪妹软嘟嘟的嘴儿，摸过猪猪妹肉乎乎的穴儿，却从来没对她说过一句喜欢，也从来没有思考过为什么自己想和猪猪妹在同一所大学，为什么因为高考志愿的事和猪猪妹冷战，如果把这些想法的根源归结为喜欢，那么一切都解释得通了。  
王一博想通了这些，他捧着猪猪妹的脸，紧紧地盯着猪猪妹的眼睛，有些紧张地问：“你呢？你喜欢的是谁？”  
酒店里的灯光昏黄暧昧，猪猪妹感觉自己像是在做梦一样，梦境里有王一博温柔的帅脸，亮晶晶的眼睛只看向自己，用充满蛊惑的语气问自己喜欢的是谁。猪猪妹忽然想到这么好的王一博只能出现在自己的梦里了，王一博有了女朋友了，眼泪便控制不住的涌了上来，边哭边说：“喜欢…喜欢你。”  
王一博听到回答心里松了口气，用手轻拍猪猪妹的后背，不停地安抚：“不哭不哭，喜欢你，我也喜欢你。”  
听到了他的话猪猪妹从王一博的怀里钻了出来，小心翼翼地凑上去，将柔软的嘴唇印在王一博的嘴上。突如其来的吻令人心动极了，王一博立刻占据了主导地位，强势得很，灵活的舌头舔舐着上颚和口腔内壁上的软肉，猪猪妹被亲的合不上嘴，不停地分泌出津液，顺着嘴角流了下来，拉出透明的水线。  
王一博将猪猪妹紧紧箍在怀里，感受着猪猪胸圆润的胸软乎乎的挤压胸膛，敏感的乳肉与粗糙的布料摩擦，嫣红的乳粒挺立起来，又瘙痒得很，于是更加殷勤地磨蹭。修长的手在猪猪妹滑润的肌肤上游走，细嫩的手感让王一博忍不住捏弄揉搓，留下红红的印子，缀在莹白的皮肤上刺得人眼热，肥嫩浑圆的屁股柔软充满肉感，双手用力的在上面揉搓挤压，滑腻的臀肉从指缝间溢出。指尖顺着股缝向双腿之间探进去，又潮又热，熟练地摸到肉穴处，那里早已经吐出一股一股的水儿，饥渴的想要被填满。  
王一博将猪猪妹翻了个身，趴在床上，扒开屁股，用手指分开肥嫩的阴唇，露出了羞怯藏在里面的肉穴，透明粘稠的淫水顺着穴口往下流，滑腻腻的打湿了腿根处的软肉。王一博将已经勃起的性器顶在穴口处停顿了几秒又松开，积攒的淫液便大股大股的喷涌出来，肉棒湿漉漉的顺着臀缝滑弄，试图埋在臀缝里，却总是被挤出来，王一博忍不住用手按在猪猪妹屁股两侧，用力向中间挤压，肉棒被软乎乎的臀肉埋在中间，借助淫液的润滑不停地抽插，猪猪妹被撞得向前滑，又努力地蹭回来迎合王一博的顶弄。  
王一博松开了箍在猪猪妹屁股上的手，将性器对准急得哭出来的肉穴，圆硕的龟头一贴在穴口，便被熟练地小嘴吮吸进去，滚热坚挺的肉棒全根挤了进去，越往里进穴肉咬得越紧。王一博被夹得有些难受，他俯下身凑在猪猪妹的耳边，低声哄道：“你乖一点，放松一点，让我进去好不好？”   
呵出的热气打热了猪猪妹的耳根，猪猪妹笨拙地呼气，想让自己放松一点，滑腻柔软的舌头舔舐耳廓，牙齿咬住耳骨轻轻研磨，猪猪妹敏感极了，忍不住害羞地收紧身体，王一博被夹得又疼又爽。  
有力的双手握在猪猪妹的腰侧，拇指恰好按压在后腰处的腰窝，王一博干脆不忍了，猛地全根直入，用力顶弄，穴肉被肉棒摩擦的酥麻，渐渐松软起来，不停地分泌出更多甜腻的淫液，随着抽插的动作被带出肉穴，黏黏糊糊打湿两人的结合处，猪猪妹被肏干的腿根发抖，细嫩的腰腹塌了下去，弯出好看的弧度，花穴被顶弄得抽搐痉挛，穴心深处被戳弄搔刮，湿滑的软肉舒爽的享受着肉棒的按摩，大股的蜜液喷溅在肉棒上。  
猪猪妹被操弄的眼神涣散，呜呜咽咽的喘息着呻吟，王一博越插越深，坚定地戳弄着紧紧闭合的宫口，终于被顶撞出细缝，圆润硕大的龟头强势地入侵，卡在宫口，喷射出浓稠的精液，一股一股的灌进饥渴的宫穴。  
王一博一边射精，一边伏在猪猪妹的身上，满足的喘息着，一只手与猪猪妹五指交叉紧紧握在一起。激烈的性爱和酒精的麻醉，使猪猪妹有些困倦，懒洋洋的闭着眼睛，王一博见状小声嘀咕着：“猪猪一样”又忍不住亲亲她的脸“猪猪也喜欢，喜欢你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！


End file.
